


i wage war with your arrow

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bohemian-Hungarian War, F/M, alternative history
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demi Praha, Elena lebih keras kepala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wage war with your arrow

**Author's Note:**

> **#1** ini  alternative history. watch it. sejarah alternatif, yaitu menilik sesuatu yang 'diandaikan', alias bukan terjadi pada kenyataannya. di sini, saya menilik bagaimana seandainya stanislav (modern-day: slovakia) bukan bagian dari kerajaan hungaria, melainkan sekutu elena (czech/bohemia).
> 
> **#2** didasarkan pada event historikal sesungguhnya: Perang Bohemia-Hungaria tahun 1468-1478.

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : Czech/Slovakia. **Genre** : General. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : alternative history ( _bagaimana jika slovakia dahulu bukan bagian dari kerajaan hungaria—melainkan bagian dari bohemia?_ ). bohemian-hungarian war setting.

* * *

“Mereka memang punya niat seperti itu,” Elena mengeratkan tali pada ujung lengan bajunya dengan gigi. “Elizabeth ‘orang’ yang baik. Aku bisa menoleransinya. Tetapi, mana kita tahu niat orang-orang kerajaannya sebenarnya dilatari oleh apa. Selalu ada _apa_ di balik _apa_ , Stanislav.”

Stanislav tertawa kecil sambil menguatkan ikatan botnya. Cokelat tua, segersang tanah, persis seperti warna dedaunan musim gugur yang layu di dekat kakinya.

“Dan jika memang kita harus diperintah oleh pihak musuh ... oh. Aku tidak siap menghadapi beberapa orang lain yang lebih keras kepala lagi.”

“Ini perang.” Elena menguatkan tali wadah anak panah yang melintang di bahunya. Bahunya yang membungkuk atau Stanislav membuat kesalahan dengan mengutak-atik talinya, tak sempat dia menanyakan ini terang-terangan. “Apa yang mengeraskan kepala seseorang lebih dari perang, memangnya?”

Stanislav mengedikkan bahu. “Kurasa kautahu apa itu.”

Elena menyeringai, berbalik memunggungi Stanislav dan memandang satu-dua pohon yang semenyedihkan mendung di atas kepala mereka. “Tentu saja. Ada.”

Ia memalingkan wajah ke arah Praha, jauh di bawah bebukitan sana. Tak jelas di mana letak persis inti kotanya, di antara berbagai tanaman dan jalan berliku dan beberapa kediaman yang menjulang, tetapi ia hafal arah menujunya. “Keinginan untuk melindungi. Seseorang bisa lebih keras kepala dari itu.”

“Oh ya?”

“Takkan kubiarkan mereka menyentuh Praha.” Elena menegakkan punggungnya. “Peganglah kata-kataku.” Suaranya sedikit bergetar, dan pandangan matanya nanar untuk sesaat, tetapi apa boleh buat. Ia sudah telanjur keras kepala untuk ini semua. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, tetapi ia tak punya jalan mundur. Secara literal, jalan untuk itu sudah ditutupi punggung Stanislav; dan pada tingkat pemaknaan lain, dia memang membuka mata untuk pertama kali untuk Praha—dan dia pun akan menutup mata untuk itu pula. Tak ada pilihan lain.

“Praha adalah duniamu, hm? Kau begitu menyayanginya.”

Elena mengulum senyum, “Ha.”

“Aku atau Praha, Elena?”

“Jangan konyol, Stanislav. Kau dan Praha berbeda. Jangan membuatku memilih.”

Stanislav menyembunyikan (sedikit) ketakutannya dengan kekeh ringan. Ia memandang melewati pundaknya. “Latihan sebentar sebelum bergabung dengan pasukan?”

Elena tersenyum. “Mengapa tidak?”

Tangan Elena menjangkau anak panah dari wadah di punggung Stanislav, dan Stanislav tanpa ragu menjumput satu dari balik punggung Elena.

Satu anak panah menancap pada batang pohon, yang lain melayang menuju kota, entah akan menemukan perhentian di mana.

“Itu untuk Praha.”

“Yang barusan untuk kehormatan Bohemia.”

Elena mengambil lagi dari punggung Stanislav, dan Stanislav juga mengambil milik Elena.

Yang kali ini, melayang lebih jauh.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: jadi begini. sebelumnya aku berkesimpulan bahwa czechoslovakia = selalu satu entitas dari dulu = therefore bohemia terdiri dari mereka berdua. nggak tepat sih. czechoslovakia baru bersatu di sekitaran akhir wwi (sama-sama membentuk negara bersama). sebelum itu, slovakia menjadi bagian dari hungary. kingdom of bohemia tidak terdiri dari czechoslovakia—tetapi daerah warisannya adalah: ceko, jerman, polandia. nah.


End file.
